Finding Dil/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Finding Dil. *playing *Tommy Pickles: Wow. *Kimi Finster: Mmm. *Tommy Pickles: Wow. *Kimi Finster: Mm-hmm. *Tommy Pickles: Wow. *Kimi Finster: Yes, Tommy. No, I see it. It's beautiful. *Tommy Pickles: So, Kimi, when you said you wanted an outside view, you didn't think you'd get the whole outdoors, did you? Huh? Sighs Oh, yeah. A kid can breathe out here. Did your man deliever, or did he deliever? *Kimi Finster: My man delievered. *Tommy Pickles: And it wasn't so easy. *Kimi Finster: Because a lot of other children had their eyes on this place. *Tommy Pickles: You better believe they did, every single one of them. *Kimi Finster: Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. *and laughing *Snipping *Tommy Pickles: So, you do like it, don't you? *Kimi Finster: No, no, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But, Tommy, I know that the drop off is desirable, with the great schools and the amazing view, but do we really need so much space? *Tommy Pickles: Kimi, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. They deserve the best. Look, look, look. They'll wake up, poke their little heads out, and they see a whale! You see right by their bedroom window. *Kimi Finster: Shh! You're gonna wake the kids. *Tommy Pickles: Oh, right, right. *Kimi Finster: Aw, look. They're dreaming. We still have to name them. *Tommy Pickles: You want to name all of them right now? All right, we'll name uh, this half Tommy Junior, and then this half Kimi Junior. Okay, we're done. *Kimi Finster: I like Dil. *Tommy Pickles: Dil. We'll name one Dil, but I'd like most of them to be Tommy Junior. *Kimi Finster: Just think, in a couple of days, we're gonna be parents. *Tommy Pickles: Yeah. What if they don't like me? *Kimi Finster: Tommy. *Tommy Pickles: No, really. *Kimi Finster: There's over 400 eggs. Odds are, one of them is bound to like you. What? *Tommy Pickles: You remember how we met? *Kimi Finster: Well, I try not to. *Tommy Pickles: Well, I remember. "Exuse me, miss, can you check and see if I have a hook in my lip?" *Kimi Finster: Tommy! *Tommy Pickles: You got a little closer because it was wiggling. *Kimi Finster: Get away, get away! *Tommy Pickles: Here he is. Cutie's here. Where'd everybody go? *heavily *Pickles gasps *Tommy Pickles: Kimi, get inside the house, Kimi. No, Kimi, don't. They'll be fine. Just get inside-- You, right now. *Roars *Tommy Pickles: No! Ow! Gasps Oh! Ooh! Ooh! *echoes *music playing *Pickles mutters *Tommy Pickles: Kimi! Panting Kimi? Kimi? Gasps Kimi? Kimi? Kimi? Crying Oh! Ohh. There, there, there. It's okay. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. I promise, I will never let anything happen to you: Dil. *Pictures Presents *Crossover Sequel *Dil *Dil Pickles: Offscreen First day of school! wake up, wake up! Come on. First day of school. *Tommy Pickles: I don't want to go to school, five more minutes. *Dil Pickles: Not you, Dad. Me. *Tommy Pickles: Okay. Huh? *Dil Pickles: Get up, get up. It's time for school, time for school, it's time for school, time for school. *Tommy Pickles: All right, I'm up. *Dil Pickles: Boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Whoa! *Thud *Tommy Pickles: Dil! *Dil Pickles: First day of school! *Tommy Pickles: Dil, don't move. Don't move. *Dil Pickles: Unh! Unh! *Tommy Pickles: You'll never get out of there yourself. I'll do it. Unh! *Pop *Tommy Pickles: All right, where's the break? You feel a break? *Dil Pickles: No. *Tommy Pickles: Sometimes you can't tell 'cause fluid rushes to the area. Now any rushing fluids? *Dil Pickles: No. *Tommy Pickles: Are you woozy? *Dil Pickles: No. *Tommy Pickles: How many fingers do you have? *Dil Pickles: I'm fine. *Tommy Pickles: Answer the finger question. *Dil Pickles: Five. *Tommy Pickles: No! See? Something's wrong with you. I have one, two, three, four five-- That's all I have? You're okay. How's the lucky hand? *Dil Pickles: Lucky. *Tommy Pickles: Let's see. *Grunts *Tommy Pickles: Are you sure you want to go to school this year? Cause it's just fine if you don't. You can wait 5 or 6 years. *Dil Pickles: Come on, Dad. It's time for school. *Tommy Pickles: Uhh, uhh, uhh, forgot to brush. *Dil Pickles: Ohh. *Tommy Pickles: Do you want this anemone to sting you? *Dil Pickles: Yes. *Tommy Pickles: Brush. *Dil Pickles: Okay, I'm done. *Tommy Pickles: Ah, you missed a spot. *Dil Pickles: Where? *Tommy Pickles: There. Ha ha! Right there. And here and there. *playing *Tommy Pickles: All right, we're excited. The first day of school. Here we go. We're ready to learn to get some knowledge. Now, what's the one thing we have to remember about the outdoors? *Dil Pickles: It's not safe. *Tommy Pickles: That's my boy. First, we check to see that the coast is clear. We go out, and back in. And then we go out, and back in. And then one more time, out and back in. And sometimes, if you want to do it four times-- *Dil Pickles: Dad... *Tommy Pickles: All right, come on, boy. *Dil Pickles: Maybe while I'm at school, I'll see a mcnulty. *Tommy Pickles: I highly doubt that. *Dil Pickles: Have you ever met a mcnulty? *Tommy Pickles: No, and I don't plan to. *Dil Pickles: How old are engines? *Tommy Pickles: Engines? I don't know. *Dil Pickles: Sir Topham Hatt from next door, he says that engines live to be about 100 years old. *Tommy Pickles: You know what, if I ever meet an engine, I'll ask him. After I'm done talking to the mcnulty, okay? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, wait to cross. Hold my hand. Hold my hand. *Dil Pickles: Dad, you're not going to freak out like you did at the petting zoo, are you? *Tommy Pickles: Offscreen Hey, that child was about to charge. Hmm. I wonder where we're supposed to go. *Bug Friends: Bye, Mom! *Miss Spider: I'll pick you up after school. *Bobo Brothers take Franklin's shell *The Bobo Brothers: Ha ha! *Franklin: Come on, you guys, stop it! Give it back! *Tommy Pickles: Come on, we'll try over there. *Laughing *Tommy Pickles: Exuse me, is this where we meet his teacher? *Big Bill: Well, look who's out of the anemone. *Tommy Pickles: Yes. Shocking, I know. *Big Bill: Tom, right? *Tommy Pickles: Tommy. *Big Bill: Big Bill. *Ye-Ye: Ye-Ye. *Walden: Walden. Hey, you're a kid. You're funny, right? Hey, tell us a joke. *Ye-Ye: Yeah. *Big Bill: Yeah. *Tommy Pickles: Well, actually, that's a common misconception. Children are no funnier than any other kids. *Walden: Aw. Come on, clownie. *Ye-Ye: Yeah. Do something funny. *Big Bill: Yeah. *Tommy Pickles: All right, I know one joke. There's a mollusk, see? And he walks up to a sea-- He dosen't walk up, he runs up. Actually, the mollusk isn't moving. He's in one place, and then the sea cucumber... Well, they--I'm mixed up. There was a mollusk and a sea cucumber. None of them were walking, so forget that I-- *Big Bill: Little Bill! Get out of Mr. Oscar's yard now! *Little Bill: Whoa! *Oscar the Grouch: All right, you kids! Ooh, where'd you go? Where'd you go? Ooh, where'd you go? *Dil Pickles: Dad. Dad, can I go play, too? Can I? *Tommy Pickles: I would feel better if you'd go play over on the sponge beds. *Squishing *Thud *Cries *Tommy Pickles: That's where I would play. *Wubbzy, Kai-Lan, and Little Bill: Laughing *Kai-Lan: What's wrong with his hand? *Wubbzy: He looks funny. *Bill spanks Little Bill *Little Bill: Ow! Hey, what'd I do? what'd I do? *Big Bill: Be nice. It's his first time at school. *Tommy Pickles: He was born with it, kids. We call it his lucky hand. *Dil Pickles: Dad... *Kai-Lan: See these shoes? They're actually shorter than all my other shoes, but you can't really tell. Especially when I twirl like this. *Little Bill: I'm H-2-O intolerant. Ah-choo! *Wubbzy: I'm obnoxious. *SpongeBob: Singing Oh! Let's name the zones, the zones, the zones. Let's name the zones of the open sky! *Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants! *Little Bill: Come on, Dil. *Tommy Pickles: Oh. You better stay with me. *SpongeBob: Singing Mesopelagic, bathyal, abyssalpelagic, all the rest are too deep for you and me to see! Huh. I wonder where my class has gone? *Kids: We're under here! *SpongeBob: Oh, there you are. Climb aboard, explorers. Singing Oh, knowledge exploring is, oh, so lyrical, when you think thoughts that are empirical. *Dil Pickles: Dad, you can go now. *SpongeBob: Hello. Who is this? *Dil Pickles: I'm Dil. *SpongeBob: Well, Dil, all new explorers must answer a science question. *Dil: Okay. *SpongeBob: You live in what kind of home? *Dil: An anemon-none. An nemenem-menome. *SpongeBob: Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself. Welcome aboard, explorers. *Tommy Pickles: Just so you know, he's got a little hand. I find he's having trouble walking, I let him take a break, 10, 15 minutes. *Dil Pickles: Offscreen Dad, it's time for you to go now. *SpongeBob: Don't worry. We're gonna stay together as a group. Okay, class, optical orbits up front. And remember, we keep our supraesophogeal ganglion to ourselves. That means you, Hoho. *Hoho: Offscreen Aw, man! *Tommy Pickles: Bye, Dil! *Dil Pickles: Bye, Dad! *Tommy Pickles: Bye, son! Be safe. *Big Bill: Hey, you're doing pretty well for a first-timer. *Tommy Pickles: Well, you can't hold on to them forever, can you? *Walden: You know, I had a tough time with my oldest out at the drop off. *Tommy Pickles: They just got to grow up-- The drop off?! They're going to the drop off?! What are you, insane?! Why don't we just fry them up now and serve them with chips?! *Big Bill: Hey, Tom, calm down! *Tommy Pickles: Don't tell me to be calm, bill boy! *Big Bill: Bill boy? *Walden: You know, for a child, he really isn't that funny. *Ye-Ye: Pity. *SpongeBob: Singing Oh! Let's name the species, the species, the species! Let's name the species that live in the earth! *Dil Pickles: Offscreen Whoa! *SpongeBob: Singing There's porifera, coelenterata, hydrosa, scyphoza, anthozoa, ctemophora, bryozoas, three! Gastropoda, arthropoda, echinoderma, and some kids like you and me! Come on, sing with me. Singing Oh! singing indisitinctly *music plays *SpongeBob: Just the girls this time. Singing Oh, flowers are cool, flowers are fun, they make us proud. *arrive to the drop off *SpongeBob: Okay, the drop off. All right, kids, feel free to explore, but stay close. Gasps Stromalitic cyanobacteria! Gather. *gasp *SpongeBob: An entire ecosystem contained in one infintesimal speck. There are as many protein pairs contained in this... *Wubbzy: Come on, Let's go. *SpongeBob: Come on, sing with me. Singing There's porifera, coelenterata, hydroza, scyphoza, anthozoa, ctemophora, bryzoas, three. *Dil Pickles: Hey, guys, wait up! Whoa. Cool. *Wubbzy: Saved your life! *Kai-Lan: Aw, you guys made me hurt! *Wubbzy and Little Bill: laugh *Dil Pickles: What's that? *Wubbzy: Offscreen I know what that is. Oh, oh, Sir Topham Hatt saw one. He ca... He said it was called a... a butt. *Dil Pickles: Whoa. *Kai-Lan: Wow. That's a pretty big butt. *Bill runs *Little Bill: Oh, look at me. I'm gonna go touch the butt. Ah-choo! Whoa! *Dil Pickles, Wubbzy, and Kai-Lan: Laughing *Little Bill: Oh, yeah? Let's see you get closer. *Kai-Lan: Okay. Beat that. *Wubbzy: Come on, Dil! How far can you go? *Dil Pickles: Oh, um, my dad says it's not safe. *Tommy Pickles: Dil! No! *Dil Pickles: Dad? *Tommy Pickles: You're about to walk into open outdoor! *Dil Pickles: No, I wasn't gonna go! *Tommy Pickles: It's just a good thing I was here. If I hadn't shown up-- *Kai-Lan: Sir, he wasn't gonna go! *Wubbzy: Yeah, He was too afraid! *Dil Pickles: No, I wasn't! *Tommy Pickles: This does not concern you, kids, and you're lucky I don't tell your parents who were out there. You know you can't walk well! *Dil Pickles: I can walk fine, Dad, Okay? *Tommy Pickles: No, it's not okay. You shouldn't be anymore near here. Okay, I was right. You know what, You'll start school in a year or two. *Dil Pickles: No, Dad! Just because you're scared of being outside-- *Tommy Pickles: Clearly, you're not ready and you're not coming back until you are. You think you can do these things, but you just can't, Dil! *Dil Pickles: I hate you. *SpongeBob: Singing There's... Nothing to see. Gather. Uh, Over there. Exuse me. Is there anything I can do? I am a scientist, sir, Is there any problem? *Tommy Pickles: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt things. He isn't a good walker, and I just think it's a little too soon for him to be out here unsupervised. *SpongeBob: Offscreen Well, I can assure you, he's quite safe with me. *Tommy Pickles: Offscreen Look. I'm sure he is, but you have a large class, and he can get lost, you know, from sight if you're not looking. And I'm not saying you're not looking. *Buggy: Oh my gosh! Dil's walking out to sea! *Tommy Pickles: Gasps Dil! What do you think you're doing? You're gonna get stuck out there, and I'm gonna have to get you before another kid does! Get back here! I said get back here now! Stop! You take one more move, mister... Don't! Don't you dare! If you put one hand on that boat... Are you listening to me? Don't touch the bo-- *touches the boat *Tommy Pickles: Dil! *Wubbzy: Whispering He touched the butt! *Tommy Pickles: You just crawl your pajamas right back here, Dil! That's right! You are in big trouble, young man! Do you hear me? Big... *hisses *Tommy Pickles: Big... *Kai-Lan: Aah! *Dil Pickles: Gasps Aah! Daddy, help me! *Tommy Pickles: I'm coming, Dil! Gasps *Kai-Lan: Aah! *SpongeBob: Get under me, Kids! *Dil Pickles: Aah! Oh! No! Dad! Daddy! *Tommy Pickles: Panting Oh! Dil! Panting Unh. Dil! Dil, no! Dil! Dil! Dil! No! Panting No! Uhh. Panting Dil! Dil! *music playing *Pickles moaning *Diver: Whoa! Hold on! *Pickles panting *Tommy Pickles: Oh, no. No. No, it's gone! It's gone! No, no, it can't be gone! No, no! Dil! Dil! Dil! No! Inhales Dil! Dil! No! No, please, no! No, no! Panting Has anybody seen a boat? Please! A white boat! They took my son! My son! Help me, please. *D.W. Read: Look out! *Tommy Pickles: What? Ooh. Ohh. *D.W. Read: Ohh. Oh, oh. Sorry. I didn't see you. Sir? Are you okay? *Tommy Pickles: He's gone, he's gone. *D.W. Read: There, there. It's all right. *Tommy Pickles: He's gone. *D.W. Read: It'll be okay. *Tommy Pickles: No, no. They took him away! I have to find the boat! *D.W. Read: A boat? Hey, I've seen a boat! *Tommy Pickles: You have? *D.W. Read: Mm-hmm. And it passed by not too long ago. *Tommy Pickles: A white one? *D.W. Read: Hi. I'm D.W. *Tommy Pickles: Where? Which way? *D.W. Read: Oh, oh, oh, oh. It went, um..., this way! It went this way! Follow me! *Tommy Pickles: Thank you! Thank you, thank you so much! *D.W. Read: No problem. *music playing *Pickles following D.W. Read *Tommy Pickles: offscreen Hey... Wait! *Pickles still following D.W. Read Category:Article stubs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Transcripts Category:Transcripts